Like You
by Aokiii
Summary: The two of them along with the others since the beginning of a certain time. 'Like you' – pun on the word 'like.' Classic fic. Slow progression. Fluff. OOC. Failed! [?]
1. Closing In

**Like you**

WN: My love for this couple has inspired me to write. Other than that, I'm new and an amateur at writing, as well as to this site. Thank you for giving my story a chance. It was beta but I am sure there are still errors. I appreciate all feedback. Again, thank you and have a good read. *Bows*

Disclaimer: Aomine and Kise belong together. The great Kuroko no Basket and its characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Let it begin.

With sleep residue still lingers on his eyelids, Aomine lets out a sluggish yawn along with something like "why does school have to start so early?! I'm so tired. I could still use some more sleep …" – a complaint – as a way to start the day. Mornings, as always, are indisputably dreadful even with the birds singing, the spring breeze, and the great blue sky.

"Well, you did stay for practice until really late last night and I bet you didn't get enough sleep either – but not because of the basketball practice of course!" The accusation comes from the girl skipping on her heels a few steps ahead of him – none other than Momoi. She makes a quick sprint toward Aomine who is dragging behind. With her head leans close to his ear, her voice reduced to a low, mischievous whisper: "You were reading porn last night weren't you?!" – And she breaks into a crispy giggle at that.

"… Ah!? Indeed -" he admits, straight-faced. After all, what's the point in denying when he had, more than often, boldly and openly looked at more than one of those kinky magazines with real curvy girls in bikini or in rather revealing, provocative clothes. Heck! He had, with all seriousness, even tried to estimate Momoi's three measurements as if considering it's a profession.

With disapproving tone – "Dai-chan has grown into such a pervert! How? Why!?"

"Pipe down, will ya?! It's still too early …" two can ask the same questions really. He, himself isn't sure the reason why he has such a hobby either – is it because he's a "healthy, young man with raging testosterone hormone_"_ or just a "really, really curious fella" – well, nevertheless he's looking at them and that's that.

"Dai-chan, you should -" fortunately, whatever comes next is interrupted by the crowd just ahead of them, in front of Teikou Middle School. They are mostly girls, crowding, squealing on top of their lungs … early in the morning.

"Satsuki – no matter what day of the month you're on, try not to act like that – ever", he casually lets out with an indifferent face while Momoi throws a scowl at him in return; but the girl's short span of attention is easily distracted by the crowd again. From afar, she faintly hears them ask for someone's autograph, something about taking pictures together, asking what's his type. She wasn't anymore surprise by the commotion once its target, who was partly blocked by the school gate, is identified.

"Oh, isn't he an eye-candy!? From what I know, he's in the same year as us, making decent grades, an all-round athlete, and a model." She lists proudly as if knowing the person inside out.

"So … this is what you use it for?! Information gathering specialist is exploiting people's lives …" He remarks while striding closer and closer to the school gate towards the enthusiastic crowd.

Momoi puffs her cheeks, underlining that she feels offended at that. Keeping close to his side and in a whispering voice as if to keep a low profile, she rebuts – "It's not just me! All the girls in the school, and other schools, know – the guys too! I mean he features in magazines – he stands out like nothing else!"

There are truths in what Momoi says. After all, this is not the first time they witness girls coo-cooing over him. How many times had Aomine not been able to help but steal glances at the guy, even as he's walking past them now? Looking at the blond from the corners of his eyes and he has to admit that he does have outstanding features – that contagious smile, that voice, his earrings – flashy but not an eyesore – and … especially those eyes! He feels himself getting vexed as he notices that fella – the only fella – more and more by the moment. It's just something different and rare – as in the only time he notices a guy – and himself overreacting only because he has been looking at girls since the beginning of time so he can't quite identify what changes? His reasons are interrupted when Momoi leans in again just to whisper – "oh, and his name is -"

"I know, I know. It's hard to miss!" It's Aomine's turn to interrupt since knowing her it can be long.

"It's Kise – kun! Kise – kun …"

The girls, most likely his fans, are literally screaming. Really, how could anyone miss!?

"Hurry, Satsuki. Otherwise we'll be late for class and will defeat the purpose of waking up on time." With that he hopes to shake the image of the guy out of his mind and he quickens his steps urging Momoi to run after.

…

A day without playing basketball is an incomplete day to Aomine. Practice among his teammates really gets him going – it's the routine that makes his day. He gets to play with some really strong basketball players – like Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara – with unique personalities to boot, or he feels just as great to be sort of an acting mentor to, someone who could use more or less help – Kuroko. As much as he enjoys basketball, he seems slightly distracted today, too – probably because the image of a certain blond keeps appearing in his head these days. He lets out a heavy sigh and roughly wipes his face full of sweat, partly hoping to wipe off the invisible mental fatigue as well.

If he could just know exactly what is it that he want with the guy, then he would go and settle it. However, it's a guy – what could he possibly want with a guy that doesn't even play basketball?! Maybe typical wresting, bonding between friends, but it's not like he doesn't have enough friends in the basketball club. An eyebrow of his raises and his jaw drops at his own speculation. He's feeling more baffled than ever. He has never been this stumped since he was never one to be too involved outside of basketball. And when it comes to basketball, his every move is precise and carried out with absolute confidence. And so what is … 'this' now?

Oh, will you look at that?! Speaking of the devil – the blond devil that has been on his mind, stirring his insides up – has the audacity to look bored. This school can be so small sometimes, either that or Aomine is really self-conscious to his presence. He can see him out of the corners of his eyes, over his right shoulder, through the big glass window with hands in his pant pockets, lips slightly frowned, and brows lightly knit. The blond walks just adjacent to the basketball club… without a care in the world. For once, the blond is actually alone with no fan-girls around.

Aomine grits his front teeth together which promptly turns into a wicked smirk.

With smooth, steady movements he dribbles the ball and with the slightest touch … he shoots it at the blonde's head!

The ball hits its intended target precisely by the back of the blonde's head. It instantly knocks the blond out of his ennui. He jolts but recovers quickly and rubs his head, making a rather … cute mess of disarrayed bright yellow strands of hair. He lets out a soft squeak "ouch …!" as he turns around to look for the person responsible.

Aomine finds himself trying hard to suppress a ridiculously huge grin that threatens to sneak up his already amused face. Gosh! He can be so childish – he thinks so at his own action. He wants payback for – indirectly – distracting him these days. However, the result is rather unexpected.

Playing it cool, he walks toward and meets the blond halfway.

"Sorry. My … If it isn't the famous and popular Kise – kun! And you're alone." It's really unlike him to talk too much but … there's this illuminating blissful feeling in being able to talk to him for the first time and calling his name. The feeling somehow relieving enough that he doesn't seem to concern if he happens to make a fool out of himself. After all, he wasn't exactly himself these last few days anyway.

On the contrary, the blond doesn't seem appreciative of being teased.

"So what?" The blond snaps back while passing the ball. Ooh feisty! Aomine chuckles.

"Nothing in particular … but if you have got nothing to do, feel free to come watch our basketball practice game!" Aomine voices the invitation before he even thinks about it. He feels somewhat frantic and eager. What's he trying?

"… " the blond had never considered that before. His curiosity is actually piqued as he stares at Aomine wide-eyed, in all genuine and Aomine likes the look of that expression.

"Hey, I gotta get back to practice. You should think about it!" With that he turns on his toes, dribbles the ball, and runs back inside the gym so smoothly leaving the blond behind looking in awe. Without wasting any time, the blond finds himself trailing closer to the basketball club. A pure admiring expression plasters across his face. If he did think nothing much of Aomine but a sassy guy then that's all changed now.

Aomine, along with some other regular members are going at it. The energy is intense. Everyone watching is cheering. Aomine, as always, with his over the top moves is bringing the members' excitement to a whole new level.

The blond is enthralled. For the first time, he thinks he couldn't imitate such awesomeness. And if this is just a practice session, then the real game -?!

Aomine takes notice of the blond, standing just by the entrance in bewilderment. Again, he's happy to see the blond again – without the fan-girls – and that he has indeed took Aomine's invitation.

"Do you need something? … You can audit the practice if you want to see it up clo-" He loses his chance to finish as the manager suddenly hovers over him.

"What's up, Dai-chan? Why are you stopping - Oh Kise – kun, right?! Would you like to join our club?"

"C-can I?!"

"Of course!" Both Aomine and Momoi exclaimed, though Momoi paused a moment to look at the strange Aomine next to her.

Aomine is unbelievably happy for some unknown reason and Momoi looks like she has plans for this newbie. And the blond is just ecstatic for the challenge he can feel that will come in the near future.

…

It has only been a little over a week but the blond is doing outstandingly well – in more than one way. He gets along with the club members, he's eager to learn, is a fast learner, and people enjoy watching his play. Even Midorima had, in words, acknowledged his growing speed.

Well, it's not unbelievable really. He had all the requirements to succeed. He had the physique for it – as an all-round athlete – and more importantly, he loves basketball!

Even so, he's practicing hard every day. Like today too, he has been asking Aomine to practice with him. Practice with Aomine is just so much fun - the guy loves basketball so much that his energy pulls the blond in more and more. Not to mention, no matter how many times the blond has seen his play he still hasn't yet been able to mimic and the blond is not one to give up easily.

Aomine is in his best today. Quickly and accurately, he steals the ball right from under his opponent and scores the basket. "Aw … another one! Once more!" the blond yelps, refusing to give up.

"… After I get some water." Actually, Aomine should stop for today. He just had an intense game with a rival school this morning and even though practice ended earlier than usual, he still feels somewhat tired just like the rest of the team. However, Aomine can't help but servicing since … he has been able to fully concentrate on basketball again – with the blond around. He feels happy getting chased by the blond. Actually, that's part of the reasons he keeps coming up with extreme moves these days – to escalate the blonde's interest. Of course, the rest of the reasons are simply enjoy playing basketball and to win.

"Ah. Wait for me! I wanna come too, Aomine-cchi." Aomine's responded by walking slowly until the blond catches up to him on his toes.

In no time, they reach the drinking fountains at the outdoor area. There are six fountains in a row just under the trees' shadows. Being in the middle of spring is great because the days are longer than nights. The evening sun still shines its last rays. With the great breeze, it simply feels refreshing. Aomine occupies the first fountain and the blond takes the one next to it. Both begin gulping big sips of cool water.

Aomine occasionally stops to catch his breath and conveniently looks over the blond who now has his head under running fountain.

"Are you exhausted? It's quite late." Aomine throws the blond a concerned look as he speaks.

The blond pulls his head out from the water and shakes it lightly. He breathes out raggedly - "Wahh … maybe?! But I wanna get better to play along the regulars – then all exhaustion will be worth it. Besides, I really enjoy playing with Aomine-cchi!" And his grin grows from ear to ear.

Wow! Aomine couldn't blink but stares wide-eyed. What's up with that?! He's just suddenly becoming very – more – alluring. His wet blond hair – did the sun make it shine? His face – such a gentle, loving expression plastered over it! His eyes … right! Those eyes caught Aomine at first sight and effectively got him trapped. Those are witty cat eyes with lashes run long and neatly laying at ends of his eyes. That high nose bridge and supple cheeks colored by a rosy skin tone. He envies those droplets of water that sitting comfortably on those plump lips.

Hypnotized by the sight in front of him, he can't help but reach his hand out to those lips … with the intention to dab those droplets of water off those striking lips. He places his thumb at the corner of the lower lip and gently slides it to the middle… wiping the existence of the water. The blond finds himself not repulsive to the touch but gazes at the muscular, tanned man in front of him nonetheless.

The blond jolts when another hand comes up to fit the back of his head gently and before he can ask anything, a pair of – really soft – lips seal his own.

Aomine, himself doesn't anticipate to kiss Kise. It's merely on impulse that he did and once his lips make contact he plans it to be the smallest kiss with the lightest touch, to be as gentle and smooth as he possibly can – to not scare the blond anymore than he thinks he already has – and yet he finds himself sucking onto those lips harder and harder, more greedy by the second. Then his tongue moves to entangle and suck the other's.

"Daiki?!" The kiss broke at the sound of someone calling his name from the distant. Kise brings his fingers to those slightly swollen lips and his face was all flustered, dabbed by a more intense rosiness than the rest of his skin tone. This vulnerable Kise is … the first time Aomine witnessed this and he definitely doesn't want to share the sight with anyone. He turns his back to Kise and faces Akashi's coming up from behind him.

"You two, go home. It's almost school closing hour." Akashi naturally gives order.

While Aomine's still trying to figure out how to veer Akashi's attention – which is pretty much impossible – Kise from behind reacts rather quickly. He gives a quick formal bow, promptly voicing his leaving – "Yes, captain! Have a good night." Aomine turns around just in time to see Kise sprints on his toes.

Aomine would lose if the boy would maintain the same speed on the basketball court. Damn, don't just leave like that. He wanted to get them alone, to sort out his feelings these days – and more importantly – he wants to explain the kiss. Kise is out of sight now, not to mention Akashi –

"Daiki, as strong as you are, you must take proper rest. If the tow on your body accumulates and affects your play, I will switch you from the regular position." Akashi speaks with full of authority in his voice … while composedly looking at Aomine nonetheless.

Aomine lets out a weary sigh. He supposes it won't be too late to take one night to think about it – thoroughly perhaps – before confronting him again. And Akashi has a point too – "Sorry, sorry. I will take better care." – They both walk toward the locker room, preparing to head home.

…

He couldn't sleep a wink last night but he doesn't have the time to be tired. He was tossing and turning, trying to figure 'things' out and got … nothing concluded. As expected, thinking is not like him, not his forte. However, he feels that if he could just stand in front of Kise, he will know what to do, what to say … what he wants. And so where's the boy in the solution – he has been looking since he got to school this morning.

It's not hard to find the classroom of a model really, even for Aomine, but the blond is nowhere to be found. Aomine couldn't help but feel anxious. Actually, he doesn't know what to feel exactly. He just knows he can't stay calm or concentrate on anything. The blond is the only thing occupying his mind … and a little portion of basketball. And he knows he's going to lose it real soon if he doesn't see the blond.

…

All that time spent and no success in finding the blond, he won't give up, but could it be that Kise is just absent today for some personal reasons?! Oh, he hates to have to guess. He decides that he will do some more searching or asking after practice. Or for the love of basketball, Kise will show up despite all, is what he hopes.

Good thing Akashi is not here today or Aomine would be cooked … or cut?! He is passed by some second string players. His play is sloppy. He's faltering in his usually strong moves. Well, he does have his eyes at the entrance and mind on a certain blond … not cloud.

Well, at least something pays off. He doesn't miss the moment when Kise walks in when practice is half over. He is the first to spot Kise through the entrance and he wastes not a second more. He bounces the ball to a member who happens to stand close to him.

He dashes quickly, taking long steps toward the blond and grabs him by the elbow, dragging him after – shocking the blond.

"What's wrong, Aomine-cchi?! Slow down a bit please…" Kise pleads frantically.

"Almost there" is Aomine's quick reply.

Everything is going to be solved today and no one is going to interrupt them. The school at this hour is rather empty. There are some distant noises echoing from some other clubs practicing in the gym and field area. He takes Kise to the roof-top away from all human distractions, not forgetting to shut the door behind them. As to be sure, they walk to the other side, away from the door when suddenly Aomine spins around and places the other hand on Kise's other shoulder and pushes him against the wall.

"Where have you been?" His tone is dangerous and his expression is grim.

Though Kise's heart beat picks up a notch – trying to stay calm – his arms lithe around Aomine's strong grips that are hurting him. "I was at a studio for a modeling shoot. It ran later than I thought so I let the captain know about it already… what's wrong, Aomine-cchi?"

At that, Aomine's expression softens slightly; those tight grips also loosen a little.

"So you weren't avoiding me…" he asks, his voice is low and tentative.

The blond averts his eyes and looks down to the left at an angle further away from Aomine before he answers.

"… Not exactly…" the grips that were loosened temporary are now tightened again. Kise is shaken lightly forcing him to look up, into Aomine's intense dark-blue orbs.

"So kind of?!" Batting his eyes, his voice grows deeper.

His voice suddenly becomes desperate and almost whispering again. Aomine shakes off the hand that was on his – didn't even notice it was there – and places on that soft, plump cheek. "You don't like it … when I touch you?" His big palm covers Kise's ear, and fingers digging into his hair … stroking ever so gently.

"That's not the case!" Kise exclaims equally desperate. His hand - that was shaken off - moves to hold onto the shirt near Aomine's chest.

"Then what?" Aomine can't help but scowl, for his patience has been tested for way too long.

"…"

Kise exhales despairingly, lowering his head a little.

"I can't read your mind, Kise." Aomine persists.

At the sound of his name in that deep and gentle voice, Kise stifled a sob. He closes his eyes for a short while and when he opens them again – "Fine I'll tell you! Isn't there something you should tell me?! Like why you did what you did?" He sounds so emotional – like he would burst.

"What I … did?!" Confusion traces Aomine's face. The things he did … had his stares been that obvious, or playing basketball with him every day actually a bo-

"You! You... have the audacity to ask what you did?! You did things to me that got me all riled up like never before and no one else -!" - Almost screaming now.

Aomine stares wide-eyed not because he doesn't catch on yet –

"Why was the k-kiss?" Kise finishes, slanting his head hoping to not look Aomine in the eyes, cheeks turning crimson, embarrassed that he actually voiced his question.

Kise jolts slightly and stays tense when Aomine pulls him closer, muscular arms wrap around tightly. Aomine kisses Kise's hair roughly and hungrily. He leans and kisses Kise's ear gently and slowly. His warm breath makes Kise gasp.

He whispers low in Kise's ear –

"You'll be punished so bad but for now listen carefully! All thoughts summed up to none but I like you, I want you." Aomine pulls back and lifts Kise by his chin until bewildered yellow orbs meet unwavering blue orbs.

"Will you be mine, Ryouta?" Aomine's gaze fixed on the blonde's face observing carefully. It takes everything he has to hold back a sob. It doesn't look like he will be able to say anything for a while, so Aomine carries on -

"If you're against it then speak up now … but if you agree then bring those lips closer …"

Aomine feels somewhat relieved for being able to get at least that much out and is now fully anticipating Kise's reaction. For the first time, he feels Kise relaxing a little. Eyes still locked, Kise's back slowly lifts off the wall, lips trembling closer to Aomines' in complete quietness.

With that, Aomine's desire overflows. He returns the kiss passionately, making Kise's trembling kiss become heated, and along with it sweeps away the uncertainties the both of them have ever had.

He wants Kise so much that he's unable to take it slow. He begins sucking hard on those slightly parted lips until his tongue finds its way into Kise's warm mouth. Their tongues tangle, wrapping around each other, making Kise's breathing difficult. Aomine unconsciously dominates the kiss with his natural fast pace that leaves Kise following behind, like always before. Kise's mouth has becomes slacken from Aomine's demanding entrance.

Kise chokes a moan into Aomine's mouth and the warm breath heightens Aomine's sense of pleasure … making him more aware of his growing desire. His hand reaches under Kise's school uniform and gently rubs his toned chest, making Kise more suffocated by the overwhelming pleasure. His legs give out and he slides against the wall. Without fail Aomine's knee comes up, rubbing against his inner thighs and crotch, enhancing his arousal and supporting his weight. Kise is surprisingly sensitive. He's already rock hard just from the kiss. It must be throbbing because his certainly is.

Aomine's other hand efficiently unbuckles Kise's belt, and reaching deeper for the ultimate target. The warm hand takes hold of the already wet arousal … stroking, exploring, and … teasing. His long fingers slide along Kise's length whilst his index finger is nudging his balls. When Aomine's hand turns swiftly and his thumb gently pressed on the cleft of his cock, Kise has completely lost it. His head bumps slightly and stays rested on Aomine's broad chest, hands holding tightly to Aomine's shirt for extra support. His cheeks flushed, eyes flutter struggling to keep them open, sweet saliva dripping from his spasms and Aomine laps in to lick the sweet trail that is dripping down his chin. Kise is so close to his release but Aomine won't allow it.

Aomine quickly takes off Kise's sweater, sets it on the floor, and rests the blond on it. Aomine's fingers stroke the damp blond hair away from his forehead covering his fluttering eyes. As his sight moves down, he gives the blond a gentle kiss on his cheekbone and conveniently undoes his shirt exposing the pale chest. Down further, his arousal is completely exposed, mounting, and thick pre-cum dripping down to his ass. My … what a sight! Aomine places a teasing finger at the tip of Kise's cock, rubbing against gently while the other hand spreads Kise's legs further apart. He can't help but lift that long, silky leg up to his mouth and suck a spot on the inner thigh, hard enough to leave an adorable mark, a hickey!

"… Become mine now, Ryouta." Aomine's whisper sets up anticipation for the event that is about to come real soon.

Aomine's moist finger moves from the cock to his entrance – already damped with pre-cum – caressing, preparing before that finger enters the warm inside. Another finger went in smoothly – it should. After all, Aomine is taking it real slow and is preparing Kise thoroughly. He wants their first to be pleasant and memorable. He doesn't want to hurt Kise. Now a third finger is stretching it.

"Ugh … enough already …" Kise's pulls Aomine hand out from his ass and pulls Aomine closer by his hips… begging. That was more than enough encouragement; Aomine quickly situated his own prominent arousal at the entrance. Slowly, he gets the tip in first.

"… Breathe, Ryouta." Kise is a little perplexed by the sudden order but did it anyway. And when he does, he knows why he should be.

Aomine rams his big dick, full size into Kise. Kise is completely taken aback; he arches his back against the sudden pleasure that shoots up from his groin to his abdomen and throws his head back. He is filled to the rim. Aomine is happy with Kise's reaction and pleasured expression. Aomine, himself is also having trouble containing his release. It's so hot and tight inside Kise. He thrusts hard and fast to the core continuously… they both let out inaudible gasps.

"Mm … ah! I'm… so close" and Kise takes hold of his scorching arousal along its length, but Aomine squeezes the tip.

"Ha … Just a little longer … together." Kise arms reach out to hold Aomine, his long legs wrap around his hips. A few more vigorous thrusts and the both find themselves at rope's-ends.

Sensesing it coming, Kise pleads – "please come inside." And that was all it took to shatter Aomine's endurance. He spurts heavy loads deep inside Kise … he grinds his dick along the thick fluid against Kise's inside, drawing out the pleasure, and making Kise sighs in contentment.

…

Aomine finishes cleaning and redressing Kise. Situating the blond in his arms, they rest comfortably. The spring breeze is doing them a favor blowing gently.

"Take a nap. You've had a long day" and Aomine kisses his left back-head lobe gently.

"… Mm" and Kise dozes off in languor. The boy must be tired. He recognizes the same bags under Kise' eyes, the same as his own.

Besides basketball, he has never felt as satisfied in anything else as he is now. The earlier release is satisfying in more than one way. It endorse that Kise is his. The thought makes his heart flutter.

Another gentle kiss on that buttery hair … "Love you …" he whispers low and lovingly before he also snoozes off...


	2. Sorting

Having been disturbed by the sunrays that shine brightly through the window, the long lashes on those cat eyes flutter open. The blonde lays leisurely – back relaxed, arms and legs completely stretched – on his belly, slowly he turns on his back and rubs gently on those eyes. He hasn't slept this well in so long, much less woken up with a relaxed mind and heart. It's probably because of yesterday's event. Yesterday, they confirmed their feelings for each other.

The boy's heart brightens at the thought, a blissful smile blooms on his distinctive face. He pulls the cotton pillow – so cool to the touch – near his chest admiring… the affection they're sharing. The brimming emotion is simply indescribable in terms of its undeniable effect – how it puts Kise on cloud-nine first thing in the morning for no particular reason.

That's why … he accepts Aomine's confession as it was. As long as he says those three little words and feels it – too, what more can a person ask?

Really, he takes notice and appreciates the little things Aomine does for him such as that confession – _All thoughts summed up to none but __"__I like you__"__…_

_All thoughts_… _all thoughts_ – he recites the phrases repeatedly in his head like a hypnotist, making his heart hypnotized. Aomine obviously did a lot of thinking and consideration for him to have said that. He isn't the type to get involved with complex feelings or complex-anything at all. His basketball style says it all. There is no _"screen" _or _"fake"_ in his dictionary. He just goes for the straight game. However, if there's a need to look on the gloomy side – fine – it sounds as if he was very uncertain and maybe he is but… the end justifies the mean. Aomine said what he thought and they did it. Didn't people use to say … "feeling follows action", or vice-versa?

Besides, he isn't the one to talk. It was fast for him too. Yes, he has only joined the basket ball club for no more than two weeks and not knowing Aomine any longer than that either. However, it was infatuation at first sight … with his basketball. So what?! Because basketball is a part of him – just like that amiable personality, that strong and muscular body that embraced Kise yesterday belongs to Aomine. Not to mention the force Aomine used to drive inside him … and the best part flashes back in his head vividly … waking up his lower half. Ugh! He couldn't resist the whim to bang his head against the soft pillow.

"Aww … how did this happen?!" He freezes in reluctance. Fellow boys and others in the same adolescent years might be dazed but Kise has never masturbated, just the same as not dating any from the hundreds girls that chased him - either at school, out in the public, or at those studios. The ultimate urges of puberty just never hit him. He doesn't take up his friends' invitations to look at … kinky stuff. He just doesn't care for it; maybe, he's a late bloomer – a complete opposite of Aomine in this area.

Anyway, he has to take care of his lower half as his biological response dictates it – but how?! His arousal starts to prickle increasingly as he thinks about yesterday more and more. How did Aomine do it?!

He slides his shorts down, closes his eyes, bringing back more of yesterday's images - Aomine's images. He slides his unskillful fingers along his length and slowly starts to pump his aroused cock. Pleasure is so far off. The boy doesn't know where to touch! And it doesn't help that the exposure to the morning air sends a chill through his body, and his cock feels cold – not warm like Aomine's hands. He turns on his side and breathes lust into the pillow, hands rummaging for the right spot, pumping faster, anticipating for a quick release to ease his aching arousal.

"Ugh… Ao… mine …" He comes at last … half-done; nowhere as good as when Aomine did it. Pitiful.

He brings his hand covered in a thin stream of gooey … liquid to eye level, feeling demoralized. Wiping himself, he slaps his cheeks, giving himself his own wake up call. He traces back his train of thoughts and it becomes a little more clear for him – quite an appalling revelation. His affection is certainly undeniable and if he was to confess he would have a problem explaining why-the resulting feeling - but the point is there's no coherent reason for liking someone…

The fact that he's trying to ration too much; it means he's obsessing… no, more like he's worried that it happened too fast that and it was all just a dream. And that's a scary thought! He gives his own chest a few light pats to calm himself.

"Dear me, don't over think it. Faith has placed the chance, don't ruin it!"

He decides he's gonna go strong on that goal – if he stays in bed any longer, he will do nothing but think of a certain basketball player and have more thoughts, more unsatisfying arousals -

"Argh! I'm late." He bolts up and brings the clock close to his face – "I'm so late!" – He puts the clock back on his bedside table and runs toward the bathroom.

…

After casually observing for some moments, Kuroko face palms himself, dragging his hand along his cheekbone, stopping at his chin in worry -earning a concerned look from Momoi.

Regulars, starting members of Teikou basketball club, are having a brief meeting today; specific members were summoned by Akashi. Captain's meetings usually don't take long at all since Akashi always has ways to communicate his points across fluently and these members already know more or less of what they need to do. Therefore, he usually pulls five minutes from their lunch break – instead of depriving their class or practice time. Akashi would actually accommodate – not everyone but – them, with the necessary conditions. After all, it's in his favor that they perform well all-around to feed his resolute sense of winning.

Anyway, Akashi is late again – as expected. People, who know better, have begun to suspect that – perhaps - he's doing it on purpose to raise the alertness. Who knows?!

They decide to meet outside in the courtyard - close enough to the cafeteria, yet far enough from the crowd. Aomine squats in the shade, under a big tree, flipping through pages of a popular magazine known to feature models and celebrities. Midorima stands close by, leaning against the tree - reading his book, while Murasakibara is munching on his favorites snacks. Kuroko sits on the marble bench, nonchalantly sipping his drink – just opposite to Aomine – next to Momoi, just because she wants to tag along with Kuroko. People who are supposed to be here are pretty much here, a person who isn't supposed to be here is also here. Yet, they are still missing someone.

The team waits in silence until Kuroko face-palms and sighs.

"What's wrong, Tetsu-kun?!" Momoi asks out of concern as she looks to read Kuroko's expression that is now mostly covered by his palm.

He moves his hand, stares blatantly to his left, and Momoi's gaze follows. It leads to none other than the ace of Teikou's basketball team. He's truly a stand-out – in more than one way.

Kuroko begins to articulate in an even tone. "We have known him to be - at least - a level below normal, average person, when it comes to up there – at the intellectual department, but this is alarming!"

"He is, isn't he?!" Momoi agrees in symphony.

"What are you talking about?" Midorima continues after snapping close the book he was reading and pushes his glasses up higher on his nose-bridge before he turns toward Kuroko and Momoi.

Kuroko points indifferently toward the answer as he speaks again – "he has been reading that magazine upside down for a while now."

The person in discussion doesn't even notice that he's the topic of the talk until –

"Hey, hey Ao-chin. That magazine is 2-D. Even if you read it upside down, the skirt isn't going to flip over."

"…!" It scares the hell out of Aomine for her to quietly sneak up on him, look at the content of his magazine over his shoulder, and suddenly speak like that. But! It's okay. He's in a good mood today.

"I know that!" He retorts as he turns the magazine over.

"Dai-chan, what are you up to? You cut short yesterday's practice and today you are grinning."

"Don't tell Akashi that –"

"Aomine-kun has been helping Kise-kun practice, every day."

"They're really chummy." Midorima adds.

"How can they be?! He's flat." Momoi begs to differ as her hands sign around the chest area.

Is it possible to hear a vein pop? Because one of Aomine's just did.

"What the hell?" Aomine wants to retort but he doesn't know how – not with the way they talk and are ganging up on him.

"Booby-man?" Murasakibara comments as he timidly and childishly pokes Aomine's cheek.

"Pfft!" Everyone bursts out laughing even as Akashi is walking closer toward them.

In instances like this, Aomine is relieved to see the sight of Akashi. He doesn't know how to and can't take the direction of the conversation much longer.

Everyone has stopped laughing, except for Momoi – who's still giggling. She stops abruptly when Akashi coils his fingers into a loose fist, brings it up to cover his mouth slightly, and clears his throat. He eyes everyone before he speaks.

"In the imminent match…"

…

The meeting transitions right into lunch. This time slot is as lively as ever. Since they come to lunch late, they are spared from having to stand in the long line, though the variety of foods have mostly diminished – but it's not like they can't find anything good. This cafeteria has always been pretty decent.

They all get something and settle at a table near the cafeteria entrance. Murasakibara is already eating and everyone else also picks up their eating utensils – chopsticks, forks, spoons… no knife.

There is light chatter and laughter – here and there – from almost every corner of the cafeteria. It seems like everyone is enjoying their lunchtime.

Bothersome enough, the basketball team's lunchtime hasn't been quite as enjoyable as they would like it to be these days – doubt it will be an exception today. It will be any moment now… it's like a routine…

Kuroko is eating leisurely, taking his time with his food, when a hand reaches to his plate and takes a chunk of his meat. They all know the culprit without having to look at the face – Haizaki Shougo.

"Again?! Stop stealing people's food every day!" Strangely, Aomine feels more annoyed than the victim – Kuroko – himself.

Ignoring Aomine, Haizaki continues to put the big chunk of meat in his mouth and chews noisily – as if doing it on purpose, the movements of his jaw are excessive and exaggerating.

Aomine doesn't give in! "If you're hungry, get an extra-large one or go get more food." He resumes in a stern voice as he points his finger at Haizaki with the hand he's holding chopsticks.

"C'mon, it's no big deal." He replies with his mouth full – chewing loudly – "you steal other people's food too."

"Moreover, don't make sounds when you're chewing. And that's not how you hold chopsticks, Murasakibara. It's vulgar." The two are reprimanded by Midorima – their vice-captain.

Akashi scowls slightly and lets out a sigh. He's literally observing with an eye closed, otherwise if he loses it – he will go through extensive measures. He's already displeased that Haizaki didn't show up for the earlier meeting.

Murasakibara seems like he's considering his vice-captain's reprimand while Haizaki just doesn't know when to quit. He gobbles up the food and moves on to state his point – "Do I have to say this every day? It's not 'cause I'm hungry."

After sucking his fingers clean of the left over bits of sticky meat, he keeps on –

"It's just that food on other people's plates looks more delicious. I can't help it."

"…"

That conversation pretty much ends there. He's a loss cause.

Haizaki Shougo's first impression wasn't a good one and it certainly hasn't gotten better over the time – that is if it hasn't gotten worse. Even back then too, he was persistent and obstinate. He doesn't have respect for the senpais and he's cruel toward the kōhai's. Personality-wise - it just wasn't good in general. Nevertheless, he does have skills that were recognized and acknowledged – he more or less has contributed to the team winning's record – hence, he was allowed to join the basketball team.

"That's right. There's a 2nd year who's moving up to 1st string today. Apparently, he started just two weeks ago. He's been advancing as fast as we were. His name is Kise Ryouta." Midorima picks up the conversation again - convenient that the topic relates to basketball. He's one of the few people who administrate and designate members into certain levels and he would usually announce outstanding members to the team.

"Hmm… Kise Ryouta… huh."

"That's rare for you to remember other people's names."

"Well… It's an inkling, but just in case. Sounds like he'll do pretty well. And… doesn't sound like we'll get along well."

Haizaki's proclamation makes Aomine feel uneasy. His declaration sounds so much like a bad omen in many ways. First, he doesn't want his lov… – the target of his affection – to be of anyone's interest, much less the infamous Haizaki. Second, Aomine is downcast because he knows how Kise and Haizaki play – more or less.

Reasons like that are more than enough to make Aomine's heart churn. He feels abundant foam of worry bubbling up inside of him when he thinks about the possibility of this bastard clashing with the blonde. Actually, confrontation between Kise and Haizaki will be inevitable since they are in the same club and on the same team.

Aomine clicks his tongue and clenches his teeth in frustration of what he thinks inevitable…

…

The bell rings around this time marking the end of the school day. It doesn't take long for those doors to fling open and for people to start scattering out of the classrooms, into the hallways, and crowding the school gates. It isn't a calm and quiet process either. After hours of sitting quietly, listening to –boring – lectures, the endless chatting and the need to stretch those young muscles begin! The girls are gossiping and giggling while the boys are running and rushing through the hallways, bumping and crashing into each other. The teachers – some old geezers – are screaming at some kids for throwing around papers. This scene of the school right now can be easily mistaken for … the zoo, and students can act just like monkeys from time to time.

There are places others would rather be rather than being part of that crowd. Somewhere in the corner of the school, the elite basketball club is located. This place is simply more peaceful with a few hundred people versus the thousands that are rushing to get out of school now.

Though most are still changing, there are a decent number of people on the court now – doing warm up exercises.

"You're actually here?" Murasakibara asks sarcastically as they pass by each other.

Haizaki returns the sarcasm with a deceitful chuckle. "I thought I would come for some commotion and check out the changes around here."

Because he's taken an interest in Kise, Haizaki decides to show up for practice today. As a member of the same team, Aomine could be more supportive but he really can't perceive Haizki in a positive way – and it won't change now that it has more to do with Kise. Aomine can be so narrow-minded… when he's being overprotective.

He picks up the pace of his dribbling, swiftly makes his way through half of the court and goes for a strong dunk – efficiently venting a little of his intense irritation. He throws a searching look around the room… and no blonde.

"He wasn't this slow before…" he mumbles to himself. No. Kise has a reason for every time he does come in late. He is not the type to do things half-assed. He's pretty diligent, passionate about the things he likes.

"Aomine-kun. The other court is empty today. I won't be using it." Kuroko wipes his forehead with his wrist band.

"Okay… So?" Aomine asks oblivious.

"I'm just saying. Your worry is so obvious – it's rubbing off." Kuroko stares blatantly as he observes Aomine becoming coy once he catches on. Great! Is he overreacting?

"… And here he comes."

Aomine looks up to see the blonde dashing toward them.

"Congratulations on making the first string, Kise-kun."

"Yeah! I second that." My, Aomine really isn't good with words or he's just plain awkward around Kise. He could have said something more suitable, formal is what Kuroko's eyes try to say.

Nevertheless, the boy beams and returns the wishes – "Thank you so much!" He looks down and meets Kuroko's gaze, looks up and avoids Aomine's gaze.

What was that?! It's a moment of déjà-vu to Aomine. Little did Aomine know … Kise can't meet his eyes because then he would remember about the little incident this morning. He's already feeling guilty for using Aomine as "material" for his masturbation – deprave enough. He's trying hard to get his mind out of the gutter and it's not easy with the subject of obsession right in front of him.

Would it be too much to ask him to fuck me now?! Gosh, such shameful thoughts. He unconsciously punches himself on the head… gutter.

"Kise are you okay?!" Aomine knits his brows in suspicion as the boy squirms.

"Ahem …" the boy awkwardly clears his throat. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Anyway, I'm ready for practice." The boy beams again, flicking his eyes between the two regulars standing in from of him. Great diversion! He secretly compliments himself.

"Then I challenge you to a match." The statement comes in a shrill tone catches the attention of all three – attention in which even Kuroko feels hostile.

"It wouldn't be unfair right? Since you're also on the first string?" The speaker understands he isn't … well-received; nevertheless, he's pushing his luck – being persistent as always.

"You bastard –" Aomine is openly and impatiently eager to express his annoyance – but Kuroko stops him before it gets out of hand … too soon.

"Haizaki-kun, now isn't the time for official matches, and any official match must be advised by Akashi-kun." It's just as it sounds. Every now and then, there're occasions for internal competition among members to exchange skills, to compare, to rank or what not. Something as formal as that just can't go unsupervised. Knowing Haizaki, there's a high chance his purpose isn't going to be a pleasant one.

The blonde glances in confusion at the unfriendly challenger in front of him, to the collected Kuroko, and angry Aomine. Kise hasn't registered much of anything beside the name Haizaki and the tense atmosphere that cloaks them, earning stares from others.

The little consideration Haizaki has for his captain goes right through his mind granted the captain's presence is absent. Regardless, his common sense instructs him to yield. He wouldn't ever win in basketball or a physical fight against the intemperate Aomine – or any-mood Aomine.

"Gosh, y'all can be such a bunch of sissies." He walks off before Aomine gets the chance to beat the living daylight out of him.

Kise is baffled at such bad-mannered, rude behaviors - definitely a bad first impression.

With Haizaki out of sight, the unpleasant atmosphere is slowly lessened.

"Don't be bothered, Kise-kun." Kuroko reassures.

"Let's practice in the empty court." Aomine utters somewhat irked from the remnant of ire feeling.

"Why not practice here?" Kise asks with mild curiosity. He does want to practice with different individuals to expand skills and experience.

"If it's practice, anywhere is fine. Besides, we have a while." Kuroko lowers his tone, hinting at something.

Kise is getting this uneasy feeling that perhaps they are avoiding something for his sake. He hasn't done anything wrong to … hide. He likes to walk straight and he doesn't like to be kept outside the loop, but if Kuroko and even Aomine are trying then he will yield – go with their ideal of what is best – without asking.

…

Basketball is innate to Aomine. The game is like second nature, if not first. Kise, on the other hand, is practical. He usually learns just from observing. One way or another – like each other – they are autodidacts, self-taught.

"Aominecchi, there's really no holding back with you – even in unofficial matches!" The blonde manages to mutter through his ragged breaths, standing with his palms on his knees for support.

Droplets of sweat have dampened their hair, starting to roll down their bodies. Droplet after droplet– rolling on top of one another – work to increase their momentum. They're drenched in sweat.

"If you don't take it to the max, it isn't practice." A satisfied smile blooms on Aomine's gentle feature as he pulls the hem of his shirt to wipe his sweat.

By now, all unpleasant feelings have evaporated along with the sweat. That's the effect they have on each other.

When they're together, time seems to just pass by. By the time they're worn out by practice, the sun has set. Neither has set any prior arrangement, yet the two of them would practice together routinely without fail.

"Thank you for playing with me these days. I feel like I've learned a lot!"

Aomine turns to the boy walking next to him to catch a glimpse of a gratifying smile gracing the blonde's face. "You're advancing really fast" – Aomine nods his head to emphasize his assessment.

Kise twirls his way a few steps ahead of Aomine, walking backward to face Aomine. "It's not enough. I want to get much, much stronger. I want to become a regular, a starting player." He beams again, the beam that Aomine is so used to seeing.

"One step at a time, Kise. Surely, you will get there - sooner or later -" this is where Aomine is being the supportive fellow teammate but he sincerely means what he says "and watch where you're going!"

"Sooner, then!" And … he runs off to the locker room alone in which Aomine catches up only seconds later.

"Aominecchi, hurry. Let's get changed. After this, do you want to get some mochi ice cream?" Kise invites as he pulls the t-shirt over his head. "I especially want to try the blueberry flavor. It is limited-time only and they were sold out so fast last time!"

… Kise finally realizes that it was only the sounds of him babbling and the rustling noises his clothes make. Aomine hasn't been too much of a presence which prompts Kise to turns his head around and checks to find …

Aomine is leaning against the lockers behind him, gazing seductively at the half naked Kise. Upon their eyes meeting, his look feigns to that of an innocence one, twitching his head slightly in confusion with a hint of amusement.

"Aren't you going to take off your pants? … Or do you need help?"

Such a simple statement, yet the act altogether makes Kise grow utterly self-conscious. "W-well, it's kind of hard with you staring at me like that." Honestly.

Using honesty as a smokescreen for his growing embarrassment, Aomine likes that boldness.

"… _What is_ _hard_ Kise?" Aomine can't stop the widening smirk from taking up his face anymore.

"It's _difficult_ to change while being staring at," Kise tries to clarify though something is _physically_ beginning to get hard indeed. While Kise is trying hard to control his biological response by using … willpower, Aomine is already caught up behind his back. When Aomine speaks again, they are facing each other sideways, only inches away.

"So you do need help?" Aomine's hands land on the pale skin at his sides. Warm hands sending shivers throughout his body upon contact, pumping more adrenaline than any basketball practice ever could. As if there're receptors on his skin making him hypersensitive everywhere now.

The hands wriggle to the front and make the hardening bud its destination, playing.

Kise feels his own breath quicken, the drained strength is leaving his body. He can't help but lean forward, palms against the lockers for support. Not to mention, any space between them would lessen the chance of Aomine catching onto the loud beating of Kise's left chest.

His morality is begging him to stop this, at least a retort to save face for succumbing - so easily - to pleasure, but it feels so good. However, he manages to reason.

"The pants are down there, lower. Just where are you touching?"

"Oh? Oh! Silly me. You don't say Kise." Aomine's long fingers move to the stretchy seam around Kise's slender waist. "If I didn't know any better … you know what, I think you need a lot of help. You want me to touch something and more?"

Crap. Aomine's low, teasing voice is beginning to cloud Kise's head. To hell with it, it feels so good. Aomine is touching him, unlike the sorry little jerking of a touch he did so himself this morning.

"I don't know what you're saying -" Kise honestly inquires because … he really doesn't know where Aomine's cruel hands will tease next.

"Well, practice has been hard these days. Why don't I give you a massage?" Those big, rough hands land unexpectedly on Kise's butt… rubbing, kneading and fondling. Kise's toned flesh fits perfectly and feels so nice in his hands but more surprisingly …

"Kise …" the blonde lifts his head slightly to meet those cerulean eyes with uncertainty in his own; the pause makes him self-conscious.

Aomine deliberately stares fixated on the blonde before he tilts his head, moving his facial muscle and allows a naughty smile to creep up. "You like having your butt groped. How lewd! You're really feeling it." He gives a harder grope at the butt and it makes Kise jerk in surprise, pleasure, and embarrassment.

While Aomine is enjoying the different expressions that flash simultaneously on the blonde's modeling face, Kise is trying hard, really hard to come up with a way – any way – to retaliate. He has nothing. If he stays quiet and admits liking it then he's a pervert. Even if that's true, there's no way to admit that. Aomine will never let him live it down. And denying is also not an option since his body says otherwise, and knowing Aomine, he has ways to prove it.

There's really no best answer, to hell with it! He bites down on his lips to gather up his audacity or to calm the wild butterflies in his stomach and turns abruptly around.

Locking eyes with playful azure orbs – "I am only like this when I'm with you!" The words that left Kise's mouth leave Aomine taken aback. He stares sincerely for what seems so short and momentarily at Kise before he reverts back to his cunning front of a self and chuckles lowly.

Kise is really spontaneous and full of surprises that … are why he is loved. Aomine nods in agreement with his inner thoughts leaving confusion decorating the blonde's face as he observes the face for a reaction.

The rough, tanned hand moves to draw back the golden strands on Kise's forehead as he gazes gently at the target of his affection. When the hand moves to those plump cheeks and stops at those full lips, Aomine leans in to give the other side a nibbling on the ear making Kise wince in rushed breath. Sucking roughly before his desire barely fulfills, he whispers low and eagerly in Kise's ear.

"You know Kise, I wasn't gonna go all the way today because yesterday might have been too rough on your body's first time, but when you react like this you bring it upon yourself; though, I'm more than happy to collect any responsibility and take care of you the rest of your life -" emphasizing the last few words clearly.

Watching the words sink into the dazed blonde, he brings his middle and ring fingers to his mouth, sucks on them until they are coated with a generous amount of viscous saliva while staring temptation at the agape Kise. Aomine chuckles softly in amusement as the usual chattering boy is nowhere to be found.

See. It's hard not to get addicted to Aomine. How he knows it was Kise's first time is flabbergasting him and gets him feeling appreciative at the same time. That just goes to say there are way more sides to him than his usual, raw and crude manners. Kise is ever thankful that people, especially girls, don't notice. He's already popular and has attracted more than enough with his handsome and athletic features. Anyhow, he has a conflicting feeling of how Aomine would always be the one leading, how he is always made speechless around Aomine. The guy just has ways to completely strip the blonde of his gallantry and facades, leaving him completely bare of his inner self. Hmm.

After a quick contemplating, he swallows thickly and carefully opens his mouth.

"It's fine since I can't get enough of you -" his face can't possibly get anymore red than it is now "- but the day will come when you'll be completely at my mercy! Though I don't know how I'm gonna do it, I will do it." He jabbers off at the last part and snakes his arms around Aomine's neck, pulling him closer for a greedy, lustful kiss.

"Wha –" He is wide-eyed at the sudden - but pleasant - reaction the blonde brings him, one after another today. So it doesn't matter if not everything makes sense, as some words and some things are more important than others and guys don't pay attention to small details – not when they are intoxicated with desire.

It takes a while for the enthusiastic Kise to get out of breath and leaves Aomine to gain control over the kiss Kise initiates. He takes it slow, sucking suavely, lapping on those rosy lips and guide them to part. His warm tongue smears over Kise's entirely once before giving the tip a nip earning a delightful, gagged moan. Their tongues intertwine again and he feels Kise gripping harder on Aomine's shoulders. They are tensed up by the strained desire and fully expecting now. He gives licks to Kise's soft and hard palates as he leans them more on the lockers so Kise can rest his back and can relax.

It was eager to strip the boy of his shorts. He lifts Kise off the ground, supporting him by placing hands under his butt. Arms embracing Kise's legs, gesticulates him to interlink them around his waist. Aomine's big hand massages his perineum while the other one is rubbing and probing his anus. He inserts the ring finger first - moving upward in and downward out - reestablishing a familiar passage.

"Haa…" Kise sighs relaxingly into the deep kiss and Aomine inserts his middle finger, scissoring his inside.

Kise abruptly breaks the kiss to look into the confused face in front of him.

"Are you … gonna do this every time?" He asks, almost pouting now.

"Ryouta, don't… provoke me now or you will be hurt. There's already no lube …" any amusement from earlier is completely gone and replaced with pure lust and need.

"But… I can't wait anymore! I- I'm fine, Aomine-cchi." His breath notches and he tugs impatiently on Aomine's back.

"Tsk!" He rapidly inserts a third finger, twisting them inside, open them up in triangular formation and pull them out altogether.

He dodges his face into the crook of Kise's neck, inhales deeply the blonde's fragrance for the change in event as he takes hold of his own erection; fully glazed with pre-cum. He relaxes the sphincter in between his fingers one last time as he situates his to Kise's opening.

Kise's weight slides down on his easily and they both moan inaudibly drowning in overwhelming sensation. Aomine begins to thrust slow but hard, grating every corner inside, creating pleasure that is a torture in itself by its dragging pace.

"Mm… faster -" he curves his body to deepen Aomine's ram and leans his head backward in the process giving more access of his neck and his entrance altogether. Aomine rubs his nose against Kise's pale, slender neck, licking, sucking, biting his collar bone and Kise sobs in pleasure. His hand takes hold of Kise's butt again pulling on him, slamming hard … when he hits a chestnut-sized bump and Kise solicits a whimper as he breathes through his mouth, making mesh of thick saliva.

"Was that your … good spot?" Not bother waiting for an answer, he screws himself around inside searching for that spot again and grazes it repeatedly … at Kise's prostate.

"O-oh! Aomine-cchi, please …"

At his plead, he feels Kise's muscles contract tightly around him, bringing him to the brink of pleasure. He has no choice but to comply, to pick up the pace toward their release.

He shuffles the blonde into a straightened position and pulls his hips closer for full entry to his inside. The new slant hits a good spot and sends pleasure up their genitals.

He withdraws short and inserts deep, ramming, slapping fast with much force in effort to build up their orgasm causing marvelous spasms all the while.

"Ah… so good!"

He knows Kise is really close as he lets more sounds escape his lips. He caresses Kise's length, stroking, pumping the foreskin as he slamming the stimulating prostate making Kise arch his body as his muscles contract instantaneously. He shudders, feeling giddy as he reaches his release and spurts thickly into Aomine's hand. Aomine follows soon after. He spouts torrents of cum deep inside the slick cavern, filling the blonde with much warmth.

As they are coming down from their high and their breaths even out, Aomine is raining feathery kisses on Kise, his forehead, his half lidded eyes, his cheeks, down to his throat where he stops and sniffs –

"Haha! Stop. That's tickling" but Aomine wouldn't stop. He simply leers. In fact, he snuffles even more and his hands begin to tickle Kise by his waists causing Kise to struggle out of position, lands his feet on the ground and Aomine slides out of him.

"Ha- haha, c'mon. Stop already." His crispy laugh echoes the dim empty locker room. Aomine stops. He gazes gently at the smiling Kise. This simple moment seems so … captivating, so cherished to them. It simply makes their hearts flutter.

He flicks lightly at Kise's forehead causing the boy to cringe – "mm… ouch" – he rubs his head in his saccharine manner.

"Come on. If we hurry, we can still get you some blueberry mochi ice cream."

"Yes!" The blonde is literally glowing, pulling both his fists backward and moves his chest forward, cheering. "Amine-cchi, let's share a spoon. I will spoon feed you!" He winces at that.

How embarrassing. "Don't be silly, Kise."

"Haha."

Kise settles with a laugh out loud and behaves accordingly as Aomine helps him clean and dress before getting himself ready. They close their lockers and Aomine shuts the door behind them as they make their way to a well-known confectionery store. Walking closely, side by side leisurely –

"What is it that you like about blueberry flavor? It's such a bold flavor for mochi ice cream."

Kise smiles widely, his eyes shine as he gives his answer – "I like it because Aomin-cchi likes blueberry!"

"Pfft, ha!" Aomine can't help but gust out an uncharacteristic laugh. He can't deny the fluffy feelings he has upon hearing that. He pulls Kise closer by his neck and gives him a noogie. "Well, sweet-tooth. Don't blame me if your blueberry flavored mochi ice-cream turns out to be sour."

"Even so, that's fine because we'll be sharing!" Big grin.

"Ah? No way. I'm not …"

…

"Omg. Omg. Oh my freak gosh! They are in that relationship!? Who'd have expected that?!"

Well, everyone except this young and naïve of a tsundere teen. He has forgotten some stuff and goes back to get it. Of course, his tracks were stopped dead as he walks toward the locker room. The moans coming from inside was _suspicious_ to him but it quickly changes to shock once he peeks through the door crack.

Poor thing, he will never be the same again …


	3. Vision

Confession: for many reasons, this chapter wasn't beta and the future chapters will likely not be beta either. So, there're [grammar] errors everywhere. -_-'' I can just roll over & die but I don't want to.

Let it begin.

Insatiable hands roam around exploring, demanding territory of the silky skin. They cruelly tweak the rosy buds making the victim yelps. They glide up to the collar bone, stroking, outlining its frame, threatening to tighten the grip. Has he actually constricted his grip on the fragile neck because he can feel an increasing beat under his hands from the thousands nerves, veins and a hitched breath escapes through the nose.

He smirks callously as he stares sadistically into those gilded eyes layered thinly with tears, mouth whimpers submissively.

"Are you seducing me?"

He forces a rough and licentious kiss on those full lips and sucks on the full length of the sweet tongue. Then he shoves his own down the blonde's throat just to crawls back up and licks the roof of his mouth. He breaks the unconsented kiss and pulls his body upward for a full view of the disheveled boy, trying to catch his breath, spreading underneath him.

He pulls Kise a little above by his knees and coerces him wide - "don't you think it will feel really good if I bang you raw?" He licks his lips eagerly. He places a hand …

…

"You have mail! You have mail. You have m – bam!" The masculine hand beats the phone dead, temporarily inactivates the alert.

"Shit!" He curses fuzzily under his silvery strands as he grumbles – "someone is better dying or someone will if this message is not about life and death."

Even though he says that, he doesn't bother checking his message as he places a hand on his temple and massages his scowl.

"How the hell do I get back into my dream?! Shit, it was actually a rousing dream too." Literally.

His curiosity finally gets the best of him as he reaches for his phone and quickly checks what he wants to check. It's a painful attempt to open heavy lidded sleeping eyes as if they were glued together. It was so not worth it to check. Turn-out, it's just a nagging email. He almost curses again when he saw the name of the sender, a pushy and persistent girl. He randomly tosses the phones and it lands somewhere. He switches his mind back on the previous thought before the interruption.

"… Interesting. I never thought to do it with a guy." He pulls the blanket to his leer and shuts his eyes for more sleep or … to invite the continuance of the dream.

…

"Did you receive my texts?" she asks in exasperation.

"I did, but I didn't read it."

"Why not?"

"… Because it's from you? Look." He tries hard to spare her of anymore snub as he segues for inquiry.

"You said you used to date Kise Ryouta?"

"… Y-yea. Why?"

"What type of a person was he?" He answers her question with a question.

"He was … a gentle person."

"And?"

"Well! What do you want to know?" The girl finally has enough of his brusqueness.

"In bed!"

"What?"

"Why do you act coy now? It's not like you haven't try to seduce me to have sex with you."

Rather than being offended, the girl is really puzzled about a guy asking about another guy. If he is asking about another girl then guess she will be jealous … but another guy?

"He was … gentle in bed too- ?" Not wanting to continue the conversation, she turns and disappears down the corridor.

"… that's all you have to say? Woman!" He yells after her.

"That didn't help at all." And there seems to be complications in her answers.

"Oh well, it wouldn't be interesting if I don't find out by myself." And he's up to no good.

…

"Aw…" the boys whimper in sweet memory as he stands pounding his locker lightly. His perverted happy grin can't stretch any wider and rosy blush dabs across his face.

In front of this locker, the other day, they did it and Kise is reminiscing every moment of it.

He just can't stop grinning and each passing minute only increases the flush on his face. He is finally understood why girls act the way they do now and he is ever grateful for never questioned their estrogen-raged action/behavior.

"Ah!" He yelps as he didn't expect someone to tug his shirt collar and blow at his nape, making him shiver.

"That's one heck of a hickey! Having wild play?" The speaker leers at the historic purplish hickey grafted beautifully into the pale skin.

"Ugh…!" He quickly straightens his collar enough to cover his nape and the hickey before he glowers at the roguish face, somewhat veiled under silvery hays strands.

"C'mon don't be a stiff. No need to be on guard with me. When you act like that you tempt-"

"You should introduce your name first." Kise glowers and his gaze narrows as he speaks in a stern voice. Kise is only giving way because he recognizes the dude on the team.

"Ha-ha ha." Somehow, something makes the other giggles and it's probably just Kise's imagination but the other person looks gentle and genuine when he laughs just now… which is also kind of weird and creepy. No. It's not like he's not cool to begin with, his look is but sometimes his behaviors are rather shady even though Kise hasn't know the guy for long either.

"Haizaki Shougo." He leans toward Kise. "You and I are gonna have lots of fun" and flicks Kise's cheek. Kise shrinks back. The reaction serves to further amuse Haizaki. He settles to end there and leaves as the school bell chimes through the hallways, before the words get to sink in, before Kise can interpret or ask what that means.

"Okay. Forget the gentle and genuine part. It was just weird and creepy."


End file.
